1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of cleaning a surface of a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate for photo mask, a glass substrate for liquid crystal display, a glass substrate for plasma display and a substrate for optical disc, by abutting an adhesive member on the surface of the substrate and thereafter peeling off the adhesive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the various types of techniques for removal of an adhering foreign matter such as particles from a surface of a substrate is the technique disclosed in JP-A-63-48678, i.e., the so-called peel-off cleaning technique which uses an adhesive member (FIG. 1). In the apparatus described in this publication, an adhesive belt is wound around a pressure roller and while the pressure roller is pressed against the surface of the substrate, the adhesive belt moves in a circle. Hence, at the position where the pressure roller is pressed toward the surface of the substrate, the adhesive belt contacts the surface of the substrate and accordingly captures an adhering foreign matter adhering to the surface of the substrate, and as the belt moves, the adhesive belt is peeled off from the surface of the substrate while carrying the adhering foreign matter. The adhering foreign matter is thus removed from the surface of the substrate, thereby cleaning the surface of the substrate.